


In our hiding place (where it's warm and cold cannot invade)

by seratonation



Series: All My Life [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: Sam and Bucky's car dies on the way to Becca's, and they get snowed in overnight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny scene that didn't make it into the big bang. It's set just before that story starts, and literally doesn't connect to anything else. 
> 
> Thank you to Caravanslost for the beta <33
> 
> The title is from the song 'Love Don't Leave' by Avalanche City

The snow was really starting to fall. The radio crackled, a tinny voice warning about the oncoming storm before the car stuttered and the engine died. 

“What was that?” Bucky asked. 

“I’m not sure,” Sam said, “but it doesn't sound good.”

They managed to roll down the road far enough to reach a petrol station. Sam popped the hood and got out, rubbing his hands together in the cold. 

Bucky followed out after him. “What’s wrong with it?” 

Sam shook his head. “I have no clue,” he said, “I don't even know what I’m looking for.”

“What are we doing out here, then?” Bucky asked, his breath fogging up in front of him. 

Sam grinned at him. “Trying to look lost?” 

Bucky laughed. “You see how that goes for you,” he said, “I’m going into the shop to ask for help.”

The store was still open, and much warmer inside. 

“You fellas alright?” The shopkeeper asked. 

“We broke down,” Bucky told him. “I was wondering if you knew where the nearest mechanic would be?”

“Just a little further up, off Main Street,” he said, “but Johnson's probably closed for the day.”

Bucky made a face, disappointed. 

“I’ll give you her number,” The guy said, taking pity on him. “She’ll open at 7 am. Now - I gotta close up, son. Was there anything else I could get you?” 

Bucky looked around and decided to grab two Snickers bars and some of the instant hot coffee the place offered. 

“You guys stay safe out there,” the man said, ringing up the till. “Looks like a big storm is coming.”

Bucky nodded at him in thanks and went out to find Sam back in the car. He handed Sam both the cups as he took off a glove and pulled out his phone. “He said the mechanic is closed for the night. They’ll open at 7am.”

“So who are you calling?”

“Becca, to tell her what happened,” he replied. “Maybe there’s a motel close by?” 

“I can look while you call her, in that case,” Sam said, putting the cups in the cup holders and pulling his own phone out. 

Becca wanted to come out to them but Bucky convinced her otherwise. “It’s too far, Becca. And if you get stuck too, then there’ll be two cars that need to get towed. Just stay indoors. We’ll find a motel and take the car to the shop in the morning.”

Sam waited until he hung up before he spoke. 

“No motels close by,” he said. “Not within walking distance, anyway.

“So what are we going to do?” Bucky asked. “I could call Becca back -- ”

“No, you were right with her. It’s too dangerous,” Sam said. He picked up his coffee and wrapped his fingers around the warm cup. “We can stay here for the night, and call the mechanic first thing in the morning.”

“Here?” Bucky asked. He stared at Sam. “The car?”

“Yeah. The car.”

Bucky paused for a moment before saying, delicately, “I hope you’re ready for a very uncomfortable night’s sleep.”

“You know the chairs recline all the way back?” Sam said. “And we have those extra blankets your sister asked us to bring.”

“This might be the worst idea,” Bucky said, but he was smiling.

“Let’s get the blankets out before the storm gets too bad,” Sam said. “Then we can argue about how bad of an idea this is.”

They climbed out of the car and dragged their luggage into the back seat. They struggled to move everything around, and in the end, the passenger seat reclined all the way back but the driver’s seat reclined back on the bags.

There were no worries about getting warm after the struggle, with the blankets spread on the seats and over them. Comfort, however, was a different matter. 

“Maybe you can sleep upright?” Bucky asked smugly, leaning on one elbow and biting into his Snickers.

“Or,” Sam said, moving over the handbrake to straddle Bucky’s hips, his back hitting the car roof in the process, “we could do this.”

Bucky was on his back, laughter in his eyes. “There’s no way you could sleep like this,” he said. “This can’t be comfortable.”

“Who says I was planning on sleeping?” Sam replied, and ground his hips down.

Bucky gasped. “Oh,” he said, breathlessly, “I see.”

“What do you think?” Sam asked, grinning. “You up for it?” 

“It’s not about if I’m up for it,” Bucky said, “I’m just wondering about the logistics.”

“Logistics, huh?” Sam said smugly, unzipping his jacket and shuffling out of it. “Tell me about these logistics of yours.”

There’s not a lot of room to move around, let alone to take our clothes off. And oh - my god - if we get the blankets dirty - Becca might actually kill me.” Bucky said, eyes drifting down to Sam’s chest appraisngly. “And you.”

“Be that as it may, clothes are not a problem,” Sam said, and unzipped Bucky’s jacket. 

“Good going hotshot,” Bucky said. “How are you going to get your arms over your head if you can’t even sit up straight?” 

“Like this,” Sam said, grabbing the back of his shirt and leaning forward, pecking Bucky on the lips before pulling the shirt over his head. 

“Oh,” Bucky said after a beat. “I’m impressed by so many things right now.”

Sam grinned. “Do you need help with yours?” 

“Maybe,” Bucky said, pulling his arms out of his jacket, and pushing it away from him, “Oh wait. I have an idea. Help me.” 

He started undoing the buttons on his shirt and began shuffling and wiggling out of it.

Sam laughed. “What the hell are you doing?” 

“I’m sitting on my shirt,” he replied, eyes shining, “so we can do whatever we want without worrying about Becca’s blankets.”

“That sounds like a quilting group or something,” Sam said. “Becca’s Blankets.”

Bucky leveled him with a look. “Is this really the time?”

Sam grinned. “It’s always the time, but I guess I can focus on getting you off for now.”

Bucky laughed, stopping his movements with the force of it. “I love you so much.”

“And I haven’t even done anything yet,” Sam said as Bucky pulled him close for a proper kiss, his fingers digging into the back of Sam’s scalp. Bucky’s tongue still tasted of chocolate and caramel, his lips soft and pliable. Sam couldn't get enough, pulling at Bucky’s long hair, until they were both hard and breathless. 

“Who’s laughing now?” Bucky asked, looking him in the eyes. 

“Definitely not me,” he said. “Please tell me you packed the lube close by.”

“Front pocket of my backpack. Condoms too.” 

Sam reached out over him, and he felt the soft press of Bucky’s lips on his chest, the flutter of his eyelashes against his skin. He found what he was looking for immediately.

“Pants?” Bucky asked from under him. 

“Pants,” Sam agreed, “How do you want to do this?”

“I’m just going to -” Bucky said, and unzipped his own. He began pushing them down. “You might have to help out a little.” 

Sam put his hands on Bucky’s hips. “Wait, just, stop.” 

Bucky stilled. “What is it?” 

“It’s called friction and it feels like I’m dying,” Sam said. “Just lift your hips up.”

Bucky obliged and Sam pushed down Bucky’s pants in one smooth motion. “You might have to push them all the way down yourself.” 

“Or I could just turn around,” Bucky said.

“Or that,” Sam said, pushing himself up to give Bucky more space to move, offering his bare ass to Sam.

“If you could see yourself,” Sam said. He slicked his fingers and parted Bucky’s cheeks. 

“Less admiring, more fucking,” Bucky said, pushing his ass up even more. 

Sam let out a huff of laughter and got to work. Bucky could not stay still, pushing up and letting out soft moans and breathy sounds. Sam did all he could to draw it out, moving slowly, waiting till Bucky was breathing hard but pliant and open under him. 

“Sam,” he finally said. “Sometime tonight.”

“I’m just enjoying this too much,” Sam said, unzipping his own pants and pulling his dick out.

“Imagine how much you’re going to enjoy -” and he stopped, gasping as Sam pushed into him, slowly edging in with small thrusts. He kissed Bucky’s shoulder blades and started to move, pulling almost all the way out before pushing roughly back into him. 

Bucky’s moans weren’t so quiet anymore. He arched up, trying to meet Sam, leaning on his elbows to get a better angle. He dropped his head in between his hands. “Sam,” he breathed, “please. I need you to touch me.”

Sam snaked a hand around him and took Bucky’s dick in his hand, stroking in tandem with his thrusts. He nuzzled at the spot behind Bucky’s ear and whispered “come for me,” and Bucky did, grabbing at the blanket and the back of the seat, crying out loud with every pull of Sam’s hand. 

Sam rode him through it, but the friction was driving him insane. He was gripping Bucky’s hips hard enough to bruise, and he himself couldn't stay quiet, his moans filling the car and soon he was coming too. 

He collapsed onto Bucky, who was still resting on his elbows, head bowed. “I’m gonna need you to move at some point,” Bucky mumbled. 

Sam eased himself off, cock sliding out, and with some maneuvering he was back in his own seat. 

“I didn't mean that far,” Bucky whined, pushing himself up to his hands and knees. He used his shirt to clean up before throwing it at Sam and settling down on the blanket, pulling another one over him. 

Sam cleaned himself as best he could and sat back, still naked. 

“Pyjamas?” Bucky asked, looking up at him. 

“Probably,” he said, sighing, and reached over his seat to dig into his bag, “it’s one thing to be found butt naked in the morning, but it’s also going to get cold.”

He pulled some flannel pants into the front seat and handed one to Bucky. It was quick work getting them on and then Bucky reached out to Sam. 

“Come here,” he said, gently pulling Sam until he got the idea and climbed over the handbrake again. 

“This can’t be comfortable,” Sam said, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder anyway.

“Comfortable enough,” Bucky said, “and warm.”

“And if we’re seen?” Sam asked, already feeling his eyelids get heavy.

“Then we’re seen,” Bucky said, wrapping his arms around Sam and pulling the blanket over them. “Go to sleep.”


End file.
